The Long Road Back
by vexinkora
Summary: Sorry it took me so long, computer issues. Twilight Sparkle had left to become Celestia's head researcher. Now, years later, she's returning to Ponyville. Epilogue story


**The Long Road Back**

Twilight exited the large castle doors and started to make her way to the chariot that awaited her. It was appearant her age finally caught up with her as she couldn't move as fast as her heart desired her to, this was the first time she's gone to Ponyville since she left to become Princess Celestia's head researcher, and she was more than excited to go back. She recounted her last day in Ponyville everyday she was in Canterlot. It was a weird feeling, a mix of sadness from leaving her friends and a feeling of joy for finally achieving her ultimate goal. Two huge pegasi, no doubt two of the Princesses royal guards struggled to pull a giant cage, the dragon inside might have looked big and he did scare the citizens of Canterlot but to Twilight he was still the same little Spike that she had hatched and raised as her own. Twilight wondered how the girls would react to seeing Spike from this baby dragon to the full grown one he is now. She giggled at the thought of it as she used her magic to lift her bags onto the chariot. The cage was attached to the back of the chariot and it began to take off with some struggling on the part of the chariot pullers, the definitely weren't happy with having to carry a fully grown dragon but Twilight refused to leave him behind.

The chariot entered the residential area of Canterlot and Twilight and Spike tried their best to ignore the shrieks and gasps at the oversized dragon. They passed one building that in particular that Twilight recognized, it was Rarity's fashion boutique. As they passed by the window Twilight couldn't help a glance. The white mare with the fabulous purple mane was stitching up a beautiful pony's wedding dress. The pony beamed at the quality and beauty of the dress, she knew she was with the best dress maker in all of Equestria. Shortly after Twilight had moved into the castle to become Head Researcher, Rarity had to found her opportunity as she had gained an apprenticeship under Hoity Toity, although they were both too busy to ever see each other let alone talk, Twilight had heard all about Canterlot's "Hottest new fashion designer". A few years back however, Hoity Toity had retired from the game, leaving Rarity her own fashion boutique. Twilight could tell from the view and from Spike's drool, the years had been kind to her, other than she getting taller she looked as if she hadn't aged a day. Twilight saw her own reflection in the window. She noticed the lines around her eyes, the wrinkles on her face and sighed that the pony of time didn't smile on her as much as on Rarity. With a start that jerked Twilight out of her slump, the chariot was off again.

The chariot soon departed from Canterlot and Twilight found herself in the country side, she was surrounded by fields and trees. She had seen this place when she first arrived at Canterlot to take up Celestia's proposal, but now everything look fresh and new. The baby trees that she first noticed were now big and mighty. The small patches of flowers that littered the land now converted with each other to form a beautiful and massive field that stretched as far as her eyes, now poor from straining to see through telescopes, microscopes and small print books, could see. A snow white rabbit ran across the field, followed by a group of smaller bunnies which Twilight ascertained were the white rabbit's children. There was something strangely familiar about that rabbit though, it reminded twilight of...of...she couldn't remember, she had came across too many woodland critters too remember them all. She noticed a group of different types of birds flying together looking like they were playing, in fact she saw a bunch of different animals playing together, from squirrels to raccoons and even a bat. She didn't know what to make of this strange sight. Animals don't normally play with creatures outside their own species, well not in the wild anyway. Then she noticed a pegasus flying around playing with the animals. Twilight instantly recognized the pony's yellow coat and long pink mane. They must have passed through Fluttershy's sanctuary. Twilight had received a letter from Fluttershy a few years back saying that she had taken in too many animals and had to move into the country to have enough space for them. Twilight took a good look at her friend she was still and extremely beautiful pony, her long mane was now longer and she looked like she was one with nature, as ridiculous as that sounded, it was the only way Twilight could describe her. She also looked more peaceful. The city life of Ponyville caused countless stress and fears, many of which they had overcame together, still being out here were she didn't have to worry about those things she looked a lot more comfortable and happy. Twilight couldn't help but smile as she watched the animals play and frolic in the sea of flowers and the sky above. She looked back and saw a saddened Spike, he was forced to be in a cage since he had grown up and became a "fierce looking" dragon. Although to Twilight he was still adorable little Spike and she couldn't see him like this anymore. Using her newly strengthened magic, she broke the lock on the cage and opened the heavy door. Spikes eyes lit up as he slowly steeped out of the cage and onto the path. Twilight ignored the guards warning to lock him back up and jumped on Spike's back. Spike smiled and stretched his legs, launching himself into a mad dash . Twilight could tell from the smile on his face that he has having more fun than he had in years. With the wind in their face and joy in their hearts the two headed off towards Ponyville.

Twilight's hair whipped around her as they ran fast and free. Twilight had only been this fast a handful of times and each time was more magical than the last. She looked down to see the ground rolling beneath and looked out into the endless horizon. Her smile was almost as big as Spike's. Spike hadn't been able to run much so he was determined to make the most of it. In the distance they spotted a utopia, a floating island made of clouds. Twilight instantly recognized this as Cloudsdale, where most pegasi live. As the floating island came closer, Twilight ans Spike saw these blue blurs flying around it. The Wonderbolts, Equestria's fastest and fiercest fliers. The pony leading the group of blue blurs had a orange coat under her blue spandex and a violet mane. Twilight smiled to herself at this, so Scootaloo finally learned how to fly and she was one of the fastest. The Wonderbolts did a spiral which formed a blue tornado but Twilight could still see the pony in the eye of the storm, it was the greatest Wonderbolt in history, it was their coach, Rainbow Dash. It was clear that age wasn't going to slow this living legend down as she was right there keeping up with them every step of the way. Rainbow Dash opened a metal heart shaped necklace that hung around her neck, and gazed upon the picture with fondness. It was her as a young mare standing next to Soarin during her inauguration as an official Wonderbolt. Twilight wished so heavily that she could have been there but the Princess had ordered her to handle business in Fillydelphia that week. Still, she wouldn't have even had the courage to accept the job and move away if it wasn't for Rainbow telling them that a true friend is a friend even though they aren't there in person. Twilight thought a lot about their adventures and how Rainbow's courage and loyalty was the backbone that got them through those ordeals.

As their long await home and destination came into view, Twilight saw a huge field of trees. It had been a long time since she's last visited Sweet Apple Acres but she could tell from the size and lusciousness of the apples on the trees that it had been thriving. Twilight hoped that she would be able to see her friend Applejack again. Applejack was the only one of the group that Twilight never really heard from, she was the most upset when they left but she knew her place was on the farm with her family. As they ran past the house Twilight noticed Apple Bloom teaching an orange coat filly how to buck a tree. It was amazing to see how grown up Apple Bloom became after Twilight left. She had traded in her red ribbon for Applejack's prized hat. The ribbon was now sitting on the head of the bucking filly. A call was heard from the house and soon came out Applejack. She was surrounded by two more fillies, both of which were younger than the bucking one. They swarmed at Applejack's legs, darting back and forth. Applejack easy maneuvered through the sea of filly and gave the bucker a pat on the head. Twilight smiled to herself that Applejack still held her family over all importance, and even though Applejack was busy focusing on her duties as a mother and didn't really have enough time to be on the farm, it was nice knowing Apple Bloom was there to help.

When they had reached the outskirts of Ponyville, Spike slowed to a stop and Twilight got off of him. They were immediately swarmed by old friends and familiar faces, but there was a certain pink face that Twilight recognized the most. As soon as she approached Pinkie Pie to greet her however, The pink pony screamed and darted off with in a blink of the eye. Twilight couldn't help but laugh as this reminded her of her first time in Ponyville when Pinkie Pie ran away from her than too.

Twilight finally reached the library, her home during the best times of her life. She entered and was quickly consumed with memories, from the time she held her first sleepover with Applejack and Rarity, to the time she brought home Owlicious. Tears flowed down her face as she could no longer hold back the memories...the feelings. Spike did his best to try and comfort her but as he was only a head in the window, for his body was too big for the door, he wasn't successful. A knock on the door jarred Twilight of her thoughts. She quickly wiped her eyes and answered it letting in the five ponies she couldn't stop thinking about. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew up to the raptors and unfolded a banter that said _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT!**_Twilight was so busy she completely forgot today was her birthday. So that was why Princess Celestia was so focused on her coming to Ponyville today. A great fire erupted from Spike's mouth and a pile of letters laid on the floor. It was all the letters they had wrote to the Princess when Twilight was in Ponyville. The friends sat around on the floor taking turns reading letters and reminiscing about their adventures. It was the birthday Twilight could have wished for.


End file.
